Welcome to Royal Woods Moka
by BrokenLoud
Summary: Another school crosses off the list. How about this school in America in Royal Woods. Hopefully these humans here will treat her with more respect. Royal Woods prepare to meet a Vampire
1. A new Student and a Vampire

_"Daddy. Please let's try another human school." A young pink hair girl looks at her father. "How about somewhere in America?" She shows him a paper from Royal Woods Elementary. "I think this school will do." Her father looks over the paper and nods at her daughter. She wraps her arms around his neck._

 _Meanwhile at a familar almost broken down house._

 ** _I'm a cursed black cat, I'm an albatross,_**

 ** _I'm a Mirror broken,_**

 ** _Sad to say, I'm your bad luck charm_**

Lincoln awoke in his room at 5:45 A.M. as he dismissed his alarm as he removes the blanket as he stretches his body. As he hears a few 'popping' sounds as he looks at his reflection seeing his hair brown and his clothing is a pink onesie. He rubs his eyes as he sees his reflection which is his Ace Savvy pajamas. "What was that I was wearing in my reflection and why was my hair brown?" He yawns as he grabbed from his desk. His pair of blue pants, his orange polo shirt and a pair of black socks.

He grabbed his clothes as he puts them on his left shoulder as he heads to the bathroom he noticed his sisters still asleep. He enters the bathroom as he puts his clothes on the chair in the bathroom, and blue towel on top of the clothes. He turns on the shower as he started to wash his body with a bar of soap. As he started to wash his body humming a random song that he listened to from a old video game. He turns off the shower as he exits the tub. He dries his body with his towel. He grabbed his toothbrush as he puts a drop of toothpaste on his toothbrush as he started to brush his teeth then his tounge. He spits his toothpaste into the sink. He drinks some of the water from the sink as he spits leftover toothpaste into the sink. He covers the toothpaste ans puts the toothbrush into the a cup.

He removes his pajamas top and bottom as he puts on his socks. He puts on his orange polo fixing his buttons. He puts on his pants. He tosses his pajamas into a dirty basket in the bathroom. He exits the bathroom seeing his sisters in line. Lori pushing him aside. He sighs to himself. "Should have woke up early." He smirked as he walked pass his tired siblings. He heads down the stairs as he heads to the kitchen as he grabs from a box a normal muffin. He hums to himself as he heads to the living room. He slowly removes the wrapwrapper as he started to emjoy his muffin. About thirty or forty five minutes as he finished showering as they would eat breakfast.

At around 6:55 A.M. they all head to Vanzilla as they enter Vanzilla as Lori drives her siblings to school. Lisa, Lana, Lola, Lucy, Lynn, and Limcoln at the Royal Woods Elementary School.

It's another day at Royal Woods Elementary School in Mrs. Johnson's class. The students are all ready for today's lesson however today is different a new student is joiningbthe class today. "Alright Class settle down." Mrs. Johnson spoke as looked at her students all 36 of them. "Today a new student is joining our class as of today. She is from Japan and will be continuing her school lessons here."

As the students all gossip on who the student could possibly be one student however was too busy looking out the window of the class. He heard the announcement from his teacher. _'A new student joins our class. I hope they are nice.'_ This boy happens to be wearing a orange polo shirt, blue pants, white shoes, black eyes and rare whire hair. This person is Lincoln Marie Loud he wasn't like most students. He would get passing grades from his siblings some of the time. He began to start talking to himself. "I wonder who this new student could b...b...b..."

He looks at the door to the classroom open showing a girl that seems to be at least 11 years old. She has pink bubblegum color hair, emerald green eyes, her white dress shirt, her skirt, the brown color shoes and her unique necklace that has a cross with a bloodruby in the center. She gives off a friendly and cute aura as Lincoln felt his heart racing as he blushed. He quickly look away. _'The new student is so cute. She looks beautiful and pretty.'_

Mrs. Johnson clears her throat. "Class this is Moka Aka-she-ya. She is our school's and class new student. Please welcome her in open arms. Moka you can seat right by" The boys in the class already fallen for Moka and would give up the seat next to them to have Moka sit down. "By Lincoln over there by the window."

Moka smiled at her new classmates hopefully they won't treat her different like her old school. She takes her first step walking down the rows of students. The boys in the rows are giving her strange looks. She looks at the desk next to a white hair boy who is looking out the window looking at the sunny day as the birds fly in the sky. She clears her throat getting his attention. "Hello I'm Moka Akashiya. Who are you?" She smiled at him as she moves her right hand at him.

Lincoln looked at the beautiful new student as he spoke. "It's nice to meet you Moka. I'm Lincoln Loud. Welcome to Royal Woods not only the school but to the town." He galdy shakes her right hand with his left hand.

 **Author's Notes: Please note that this story, Lincoln's Dragon Maid, and Lincoln's Angeloids will all be followed by the Manga version. The Spirits of Royal Woods will follow the Anime.**


	2. Bully Beatdown and a Vampire

As the school day went on with different subjects being taught. Lincoln the boy next to her taking notes of what the class is currently learning about the American Revolution. She had taken some notes with some drawings of herself and a bat. She is actually happy that she is being accepted by humans well by one of them at least.

Lincoln was thinking to himself _'I made a new friend plus she's a very cute girl. Where the heck did that come from? Ah whatever now how to hide from my sisters now I have a girl who is a friend and is not dating me?'_ He looked outside the window curious at what he can do. He shook his head as he goes back to writing down notes for a quiz in the later month. The bell rings for lunch. The students each all leave heading to the cafeteria. Lincoln was putting away his stuff before seeing Moka actually still at her desk.

"Something wrong Moka?" Lincoln spoke a bit curious. He noticed that Moka was different besides the fact that she is a new student.

"Lincoln.." Moka spoke as she looks at him. "Do you want to have lunch together? Alone that is I'm not used to crowds yet." Moka looked away as Lincoln smiled.

"Sure Moka." Lincoln spoke with a smile as he grabbed her hand and lead her out of the classroom as they head towards outside of the school near the cafeteria since that is a place to where students can eat their lunch.

As they both arrive Lincoln had about $3.00 on him and noticed a vending machine a new one that is. He gave Moka $1.50 as he put the quarters in the machine first in the coil slot. He then slide the dollar in the dollar slot. He looked at the choices of drinks. _'Zero Cola, Orange Brust, Red Flash, Tomato Juice? , Coffee Soda?! Who the hack comes up with the last two drinks?'_ He decides to try the coffee soda. Moka however bought the tomato juice. They both sat down at a table that had two benches both on the opposite side.

Lincoln reached into his backpack to grab a brown paper bag with a plastic bag filled with a peanut butter sandwhich, a small red gala apple, and a small bag of potato chips.

He looked at what Moka had brought seeing a large black box as she removed the top of the box showing five sections of food. One section on the lower half happened to be sushi, across from that is white rice, three small sweet tomatos, some carrots with lettuce and finally what seems to be cooked meat almost like a hamburger.

Moka prayed as she says "itadakimasu" As she grabbed her chopsticks as she breaks them in two as she slowly begins to eat her food.

Lincoln smiled as he prayed for his own food as he slowly eats his gala apple.

Somd minutes pass by as Lincoln and Moka finished their food.

Lincoln who is curious at what the cross on her necklace is. "Hey Moka I got a question about that cross on your neck. What is it?"

Moka looks at Lincoln. "It's my rosary it's just a nnecklace piece." Moka lied as she doesn't want him to know she is a vampire.

Moka closing her box as she puts it in her backpack while Kincoln throws his trash in the trash can. Moka took out a strange can opener but a smaller one as she makes two holes both across from each other. Lincoln slowly removes the cap from his deink as they both slowly drink their tasty liquid. **(Not that Liquid.)**

Lincoln looked at Moka who looked at him he looks away with a blush. As Lincoln was about to start a conversation trouble seems to find him.

"Hey Larry." Chandler and his goons found him. Chandler the ginger hair kid that thinks he is so great. He seemed to walked towards Moka. "Hey sweet heart I think you earned some love from me." His goons however grabbed Lincoln and threw him at the vending machine. The glass breaking his back feeling the pain.

As Chandler was about to grab Moka's butt she smacked him with her backpack running towards Lincoln as she dropped her drink as its contents spilling out all over Chandler's new white shoes they absorb liquid as his socks soon got the sensation of sticky red juice.

Moka checks on Lincoln as she takes him to the nurse's office wgile Chandler is pisse not at himself nor the cutie but at Larry he decides to order his 'pals' to gang up on Larry's friends and wait for Larry to show then he and his goons will show Larry not to mess with his girl.

Later as soon ended the students left class as they either go on the bus home or await their fanily to pick them up. Lincoln however was heading the long way outside he wanted to talk to Cylde about something until he stops himself as he sees Cylde unconscious. He runs towards his best bud until he gets punched from behind as he goes down he gets kicked or in this case stomped on by Chandler's goons as they get him up as Chandler started punching him in the stomach spit flying out of Lincoln's mouth. He looks weak as Chandler was about to kick him at his skull.

"LEAVE Lincoln alone." A female voice is herd as the savior happened to be Moka?! Moka runs towards Lincoln quickly hugging him as she looks at Chandler and his goons with anger.

 **A loud SNAP sound was heard**

Moka's rosary came off her chain as Lincoln seems to have accidentally pull it. "Lincoln how?" Those were her last thoughts as he sky turns redish almost pink as the sun is replaced by a red moon as bats fall into Moka's body growing her chest and butt size. Her eyes changed to blood red as her hair turns into silver moon color as bats cover her body. They fly off her body one by her leg then one by her right eye. The bats flew away.

 _"Hmmph so I guess the three of you woke me up huh."_ Moka stretches as she jumps left and right.

Chandler and his goons are in shock. Chandler not moving while his goons hid behind him.

Moka yawns. _"It's time for you to learn your place."_ Before Chandler and his goons could do anything. Moka high kicked them sending them flying back into the school as the trio gets stuck in a lockers breaking the doors with their bodies.

 _"Too fast Wheee." A lone bat flies by the unconscious bullies_

Moka walked towards Lincoln's unconscious body and bites on his neck drinking some of his blood. She moves back leaving a fang bite as she puts on her rosary on her chain as she loses consciousness her eyes turning back to emerald green and her hair turning back to bubblegum pink. The sky returns to normal sunny blue sky. Minutes later Lincoln awoke on Moka's lap.

"You're awake." She smiled as she helps Lincoln to his feet. As Moka hugs him "See you tomorrow Lincoln." Moka heads towards the parking lot as she enters a old black car.

"See you Moka." Lincoln spoke. He feels pain in his neck. He walks towards the front of the school seeing his younger sisters besides Lilly waiting for Lori to come get them. Lincoln looks at _'us'_ "Well looks like things will start getting interesting around here." He smiled as his younger sisters look at him as they start to question him where he got the bruises on his body.


	3. Meeting and a Rest

During the drive home with the loud kids as they each go to their own thing Lincoln heads towards his room feeling the mark on his neck seems to be a bite mark maybe from a bug or something. However in the eldest sibling room would be a secret meeting with the loud sisters. Lori slams a shoe on the bed.

"Alright girls' today's meeting is about Lincoln and what happened at his school." Lori spoke as the other quickly started to speak out of turn. She slams the shoe on the bed like a judge in court. "One at a time, one at a time." Lori looked at her sisters then points to Lucy. "Lucy explain now."

"Sigh… During lunch Lincoln would be with his friends however his friends didn't see him at all today." Lucy spoke. "At the end of the day we waited for a Lincoln then the sky turned red with a pink moon with bats flying from the sky even Fangs followed only for him to return to me scared."

During the meeting Lynn Jr suggested that she goes to Lincoln's school to beat up the guys that did this to him. However that would solve nothing as Lori denies her that request. "Lynn we don't want Lincoln to get in more trouble at school." She spoke. "Besides the school principal should be dealing with this since wherever the cameras saw the fight. They should pick up everything."

Back at the school a video showed the fight between Chandler's goons and Lincoln's friends until the recording stopped halfway when the new student had gotten involved by going to help Lincoln. The tape stops there.

Back at home Moka was alone actually since her father had to go back to their world to keep her younger sister find out that she is gone. "Lincoln." She spoke to herself. She looked at her rosary. "How could you have removed my Rosary?" _"Simple he just got lucky." A voice spoke to Moka._ Moka searches for the voice. "Who's there?' She looks around her. "Maybe it's just my imagination." She heads to the kitchen as she prepares her lunch for tomorrow. "Lincoln your blood was so tasty better than those packs and the tomato juice. I want more." She spoke to herself. "Lincoln."

Lincoln sneezed twice rubbing his nose. "Someone must be talking about me." He looks at the bite mark as it doesn't hurt as much during the ride home. He rubs the bite he sees something in his mirror two large black wings of a bat with red eyes. He jumps back as the bat is gone. He sighs to himself. "Chandler you got what you deserve prick." Lincoln yawned and fell asleep early.

He sleeps on his bed covering himself. He felt something on his right hand hearing a faint _'jingle'_ sound.


	4. New Student and a Vampire

Lincoln awoke in his bedroom as he looked at the time it is about 5:50 A.M. He quickly gets his school clothes ready as he grabbed them then quickly heads towards the bathroom only to stop and see a line of his sisters waiting. _'Great a line.'_

Minutes slowly pass as the line gets shorter and shorter. As he quickly rushes in the bathroom. He began to shower as the water hits his body. He feels nothing but cold. He shivers. _'Of course they used up all of the hot water.'_ He cleans his body in a cold shower. He hums to himself. After the shower he drys himself off then begins to brush his teeth with his toothbrush.

He starts thinking about Moka and what happened yesterday. _'Moka came to my rescue then something fell off of her. The next thing I know is Moka is next to me while Chandler and his friends aren't near us anymore.'_ He gets on his clothes as his sisters were eating breakfast that was made by Lori. Lincoln however didn't eat his breakfast as he was thinking about what happened yesterday. He felt like someone is watching him and did his sisters decide to lower the temperature in the living room.

He gets in Vanzilla as his sisters take off heading to the school. He felt cold like something cold is coming. He and the twins, Lucy and Lisa exit Vanzilla as they head towards the entrance of Royal Woods Elementary. Lori takes the rest of the siblings to the Middle school and High School. Lisa would head to class. Lucy disappeared somewhere as for the twins they were heading towards their friends.

"Lincoln." He turns around as he is hugged by Moka who is wearing a red shirt, black shoes, her necklace and a pair of shorts. He returns the hug. "Hey Moka how was your first day at school yesterday?"

"I enjoyed it. Lincoln do you mind if I?" Lincoln blinked remembering the bite on his neck. "Mind if you what?"

She whispers in his ear. _"Can I drink your blood?"_ His reality stops he looks at her his black eyes looking at her beautiful emerald green eyes. "Go on ahead Moka." He smiled as she bites on his neck getting a yummy drink to start the day as she stops biting only taking a small amount as she smiled at Lincoln. _'Moka your cuteness alone is gonna make me pass out.'_

Moka spoke. "I'll see you at class Lincoln." Moka heads inside heading towards Mrs. Johnson's class.

Lincoln smiled for a split second as he felt a chill go up his spine as he hear someone behind him. "So you're Lincoln Loud." Lincoln turns around seeing a girl with long light purple hair, icy blue eyes, around her neck is a small necklace as for her clothes is a white shirt with a few snowflakes on it as for her lower body is a skirt on her left leg is a belt and her shoes are light brown shoe with no shoelaces. He looked at this girl a bit not knowing on what he can do. "Um can I help you?" She grabs his left hand and brings him closer to her. She spoke with a smile. "You're a lot cuter in person."

She smiled as she looks at him. "Um." He looks at her as she speaks. "You're gonna show me around your school." He blinks as he put the pieces together. "Oh you're the new student right." She nods. He leads her inside the school showing her around the school before class begins.

He felt like the whole school has gotten a lot colder. As he showed the new girl around the school until he lost track of time as the girl followed him to his class.

As Lincoln heads towards his desk as he smiled at Moka who was at her desk with her notebook out. "So Moka what happened..."

Lincoln loses focus as Ms. Johnson clears her throat as the girl that followed Lincoln around was with her. "Class this is Mi-zore Shir-a-yuki. She just moved here from Alaska and will be joining our class today. Miss Miz-ore you can take your seat next..."

Mizore is gone from Ms. Johnson side as she was at a desk behind Lincoln. "Ok you can sit there. Ok class today we will be learning about." Mizore ignored the teacher as she stared at Lincoln. _'He is the one. Maybe he and I can make little snowbunnies together.'_ She sees Lincoln talking to this pink bubble gum lollipop hair girl.Mizore felt some sort of red Yokai aura around this girl as if she's. _'A S-Class Vampire?!?! No If I can make Lincoln mine then I won't have to worry about the Vampire but incase maybe a ice clone would do the trick? No I'll use a ice clone with Lincoln and I'll take the vampire out.'_

 **Author's Notes: You thought succubus and small witch would be next. nope the snow woman is next then I'll introduce the succubus in a few chapters.**


	5. Ice and Vampire

**_Update: Mizore PoV and Lincoln PoV. Enjoy and sorry for the long wait._**

As class continued Lincoln is put into a group with Moka and the new student Mizore. The three of them would be working on a math assignment since Ms. Johnson put the students in groups of three and gave each student three different worksheets. She told the entire class. _"Group of three students and each student in the group will work on a different assignment that means you all must work together as a team."_

Moka would start on the last sheet as it involves her favorite. Fractions. Lincoln would be helping Mizore with the second sheet involving divsions. Lincoln would do the final sheet that is you guesed it multiplication. The three of them would work on the assignment and help each other out.

 **(Mizore Point of View)**

 _'Lincoln._ _Such a kind young boy but how will I get rid of the Vampire? Freeze her? No she has super strength she could break them like those peanuts in packages.'_ _I watch as Lincoln started to help me with the assignment. 'Math isn't my strong point but I do good for my future SnowHusband_ '

(Back to Lincoln Point of View)

As I was helping Mizore with some of the problems, I noticed Moka was already done with the assignment alone. _'Moka must have already known about this subject. Could she be homeschooled before coming to Royal Woods?'_ As she soon helped out Mizore and myself. Strange enough Mizore doesn't like Moka for some reason hopefully she and her can be friends like Moka and myself.

The bell rang for lunch as students began to move their desks to their normal spots and grabbed their backpacks as Ms. Johnson opened the door. Students rush out of different classrooms as the class leaves their assignments either on their desks or on the teacher's desk. Now its a race to see who can get to the cafeteria first.

Lincoln and Moka soon walked towards the cafeteria slowly as students rush by them as they either fall flat on their face or as they are on the floor their get stepped on by other students.

As Lincoln and Moka soon sat down at a table build for eight. Four seats left and four seats right. They both sat on the chairs as they pull out their lunch from theor backpacks. Moka has a bento box as she opened it showing four sections of food. One for white rice, sliced fish, and some lettuce with small tomatos. She grabbed her chopsticks.

Lincoln pulled out from his backback as he grabbed a brown paper bag as he pulled out a cheese sandwhich and some crackers. Before he start to eat. He noticed Chandler isn't around. _'Must be absent and frankly I'm going to enjoy the peace of no bully going to mock students.'_ As both prayed for their meal and was about to eat as they both fall backwards.

Seems that they have a unexpected guest under the table. Mizore was under the table as she waved at the two. "Hi." She spoke with a lolipop in her mouth.

Lincoln was stuttering "MMMMMMM-Mizore what are you doing under the table?!" He spoke looking at her.

"Hmm? Oh I'm eating my lunch under here." Mizore spoke calmly looking at them in confusion as Lincoln offered her his hand as she gets out of from under the table and now sat down by Lincoln's left side with Moka on his right side. Mizore's lunch is rice and curry but the curry is different from normal with some form of ice.

The trio started to eat their respective lunch minutes after lunch. It seems to be awkward trying to start a conversation so they did their own things. Moka would be reading a book, Mizore writing something in her notebook and Lincoln, he is sketching some form of person.

Later after school, Moka went home walking home. Lincoln walked with his younger sisters towards Vanzilla as the Loud return home. Lincoln seems to be feeling chilly on the way home. It's not that cold right?

 _'Lincoln you are mine. I won't let that Vampire take you from me.' Mizore watched Lincoln from a tree during the cold of night. She leaps out of the tree as she runs away leaving a trail of ice on the tree and snow on the ground as she is gone._

 ** _Author Notes: A update so sorry for this long wait for the chapter. My computer is busted so I got to write on my phone. Right now I'm going to update a new chapter for Spirits and Angeloid soon._**


	6. Planning and A Vampire

**_Author Notes: A new chapter promise the next one won't take five months._**

Lincoln awoke in his room as he felt cold in his room. He looked at the clock 4:45 A.M. _'Screw it they will wake up at 6 so I should be able to get ready.'_

He picked up a white collar shirt, blue pants, his underwear, a pair of white socks and his toothbrush. He grabs the doorknob as he turned it to the left as he opens the door slowly as he walked towards the bathroom. He yawns tiredly as he grabbed the door and turns it to the left opening the door as he walked inside the bathroom.

He puts his clothes on the toilet. _'Good thing that no one used it last night.'_ He puts a pea of toothpaste on his toothbush as he begins to brush his teeth. He hums to himself as he washes his toothbrush as he spits out the toothpaste into the sink. He drinks some of the sink water and spits in the sink as he turns the sink off. He goes to shower as after thirty minutes as he dries himself off with the towel as he exits the bathtub as he puts on his clothes for the day.

He turns the shower off as soon as he got dressed as he exits the bathroom as he heads to his room. He opens the door as he opens the door to his room. He gets on his shoes. He walks out of his room as he grabbed his backpack as he closed the door to his room.

He walks down to the living room as he falls asleep on the couch as time starts to pass as he wakes up and sees his sisters walking down the stairs as they were all ready to go. As the loud children entered Vanzilla as Lori drops off Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lincoln at Royal Woods Elementary. The four all said "Have a nice day."

The twins goes to do their own things as Lisa goes to her friend Darcy. Lucy went to her club. Lincoln heads inside the school as he walks to his class as he sits down on the floor as he sees Moka walking towards him. "Morning Moka."

"Good Morning Lincoln." Moka spoke as she sat down next to him

 _(Elsewhere.)_

 _'So I need to figure out on how to get rid of the S-Class Vampire. I could freeze her soild no that can't work. Wait I'll make a copy of myself to fight her while I have Lincoln to myself.'_ Mizore thinks to herself as she walked to school. _'Lincoln you will be mine.'_

 **(Meanwhile at the Principal Huggin's office.)**

A woman with blue hair who is wearing black shirt with hearts on it, a purple skirt, black socks and red heels had walked out the Principal Huggin's office had accepted a transfer student as the young 11 year old walked out of the office along with her mother. "Alright Sweetie have a good day." The mother spoke as her daughter smiled and responded. "You too Mom."

 ** _Author's Notes: Now a succubus joins the story._**


	7. New Classmate and A Vampire

**_Inner Moka: A reminder that BrokenLoud does not own Rosario Vampire nor The Loud House. _**

**_Author Notes: Yo been a while. So a update so this chapter will have a bonus part._** **_Enjoy see you all in the next chapter._**

The new girl is currently walking in the halls trying to find her classroom. _'Principal Huggin told me that Ms. Johnson classroom is up. He told me that Ms. Johnson has a_ _light green turtleneck sweater, a dark green skirt with a black zigzag stripe, and a gold circle belt chain. Her hair is dark pink which is wrapped into a bun styled with a pencil holding it togeth_ _er. Mom I will find a boy to help save our race.'_ She accidentally bumps into another student as she turbs to look at who she bumped into. "Sorry I wasn't watching where I was going."

"It's alright sorry we were just in a hurry to get to class." The voice sounds male as the male spoke again. "I've never seen you here before. You must be new."

"Yeah I'm looking for Ms. Johnson's class can you help me find it?" She spoke getting a good look at who she had bumped into. A young boy possibly the same age as her. His clothes are a polo shirt and blue pants. His hair is white and is sorta standing up.

He spoke as he looks at her. "I can take you to her class I'm just waiting.."

"Wait up Lincoln." As a girl ran towards him as hugs his right arm. The person next to him is a girl with bubblegum hair, emerald green eyes, a necklace with a cross on it. A gem is in the center of the cross. Her clothes are a green shirt with a brown skirt.

"Thank you both." The girl smiled as the three of them walked towards Ms. Johnson's class.

 **(Meanwhile with Mizore)**

 _'Strange my snowbunny and that Vampire aren't here yet.'_ Mizore looks at the clock in the classroom. _'Class starts in about 10 minutes.'_ She makes a small ice ninja throwing star on her desk.

As Lincoln, Moka and some blue hair girl walked threw the door as Lincoln and Moka take their seats. Ms. Johnson get up from her seat. "Class we have a new student joining us today. This is Kurumu Kurono. Now you can seat behind Miss Moka."

Kurumu walked towards her desk as looks at Lincoln for a moment. As class time begins to pass as Ms. Johnson gives out a small test based on math to work on mind you this is just for some extra credit. During the test the bell rings for lunch to begin.

"Alright class you may finish the test once you get back from Lunch." Ms. Johnson spoke as her students begins to run out the classroom with their backpacks to join the rest of the students running out to the cafeteria.

"Hey Kurumu would you like to join myself, Moka and Mizore for lunch?" Lincoln asked as Kurumu would be getting her backpack on.

Kurumu spoke looking at the boy. "S-sure." So the four of them walked towards a section of the cafeteria that leads to the outside.

The four of them sat at a table as they began to eat their lunch. Mizore knew it's time to strike. _'Attack the Vampire with ice ninja stars. I'll make a barrier to freeze Lincoln up.'_

 ** _Author Notes: Sorry for the short chapter. I've been having a bit of a writer's block._**


	8. Battle and Injuries

The air felt colder to Lincoln almost shrivering cold. "Hey do any of..." He turns to see ice all around him. He begins to hit the ice around him. "Help someone I'm trapped."

 **Outside the ice**

Mizore would launch ice from her now ice shaped claws at Moka and Kurumu. Both Moka and Kurumu would dodge some of the ice as they both noticed a ice cocoon around Lincoln's seat. "I'll handle Frosty you try and get Lincoln out of there." Kurumu spoke as she jump into the air as nails increase creating claws as she begins to slash her way threw the ice.

Moka began to run towards the ice as she dodges to the left taking cover behind a trash can. She looks at the ice barrier that covered Lincoln with a few small cracks as she starts to punch the small cracks as she tries to get Lincoln out of his prison.

Mizore soon created two ice blades with her hands and begins to fight the succubus's nails. Kurumu nails retract as Mizore does the same with her blades. Both yokais began to strike each other with their fists and kicks. Lincoln was able to see cracks forming behind him as he sees Moka. She helps him get out of the ice prison. "Thank you Moka. Wait what happened to Kurumu and Mizore? Are they both ok?"

"Mizore cause the ice around you." Moka spoke. Lincoln and Moka walked out from the barrier to see Mizore and Kurumu fighting each other before Lincoln accidentally grabbed her rosary as it was removed by his touch.

 **(You all heard and seen this Song and Dance before.)**

Inner Moka opens her eyes taking steps towards Kurumu. _"Succubus go towards the rabbit. I thank you for helping me and Lincoln safe."_ She walked towards Mizore. _"Now you have a obsession with the rabbit. We know you have no chance of fighting me now stand."_ Inner Moka was cut off taking a ice covered fist as she looks at Mizore that simply made the Vampire angrier.

 _"You little brat."_ Inner Moka spoke before roundhouse kicking Mizore towards the wall causing a crater as Moka begins to walk towards Mizore. _"Now I'm going to teach you your place."_ Moka's body was emitting her yokai energy as Mizore struggles to stand. Moka smirked before that smirk faded seeing Lincoln and the Succubus in front of Mizore.

"Moka that's enough please." Lincoln spoke. "Please she doesn't need anymore damage done to her. She just misunderstood all she needs is a friend like how Kurumu and I are friends and just like how you and I are friends." He spoke as Mizore gets to her feet struggling to stand. Kurumu wraps Mizore's left arm around her neck as Lincoln does the same to her right arm.

 _"Friend?"_ She laughs. _"Don't confused me for my outer self you are simply a juicebox to me. Remember that little rabbit until next time."_ She grabs her rosary and puts it back on the chain. Inner Moka changes to outer Moka as she collaspes into Lincoln's chest.

"Kurumu can you take Mizore to the Nurse's office." Lincoln spoke looking at Kurumu.

Kurumu nods as she carries Mizore to the nurse's office. Lincoln carries Moka back to the cafeteria.

After a few call to Mizore's parents she was picked up and taken home for the day. The school day went as normal. Students doing assignments and waiting for the bell to ring. Once the bell rings students instantly ran out the classrooms and heads out the school waiting for their patents to pick their kids up.

Lincoln walked towards a tree with Moka and Kurumu beside him. "I hope Mizore is alright." as he feels cold the same for Moka and Kurumu as he looks up and sees Mizore hanging from her legs from a tree branch.

She falls and flips onto her feet. "Hey." She spoke still with a lollipop in her mouth. "I just want to apologize for what I did." She looks down as Moka spoke "I want to apologize as well for nearly hurting you."

Both Mizore and Moka apologize to each other. Lincoln smiled before getting a kiss on the cheek from Mizore. "Mizore what?"

"I like you Lincoln." She smiled. "Not like as a friend but I love you."

Kurumu finally spoke. "So we are all good right if so I should confess sonething. Lincoln thank you for your kindness and Moka thanks for being my first friends."


End file.
